Chamas da Paixão
by Ka e Di S.Black H
Summary: Uma Kagome completamente atrapalhada, um Inuyasha Bombeiro e ainda por cima com uma filhinha...O que sera que vai acontecer qdo esses dois se encontrarem? Sem esquecer os outros personagens fic UA.
1. Chapter 1

**Chamas da Paixão**

**Capítulo 1**

**-Procura-se emprego.**

**Nota das autoras (Kassie e Mitsune) :**

**Mitsune: Gente,essa fic vai demorar um pouco para os capítulos saírem,portanto não nos pressionem para postarmos mais rápido.Afinal,fics conjuntas sempre são mais difíceis.Espero que gostem e deixem Reviews!**

**Ah sim,Temis que estará revisando a fic o/**

**Bjokas **

**Kassie: Pulando de alegria finalmente esta fic esta pronta , pelo menos o primeiro capitulo, digamos que a historia msm comece no próximo o/ espero que curtam e deixem coments sabe isso sempre da um estimulo pra continuar. Mammys na área vai corrigir os nosso erros o.O enfim até... boa leitura .**

**Cap 1 -Procura-se emprego**

-Kagome, sinto muito, mas não dá mais pra continuar com você.Já é a terceira vez que derruba a bandeja no cliente.Não posso mais manter você aqui, acabarei perdendo meus clientes. - Dizia o dono da lanchonete onde Kagome trabalhava.

-Mas...O senhor não pode me dar mais uma chance?Vou tentar melhorar, preciso muito do emprego!-Kagome tinha no olhar uma ponta de esperança, mas não conseguira convencer o chefe.

-Me dê seu avental e venha aqui amanhã para pegar seu dinheiro.Sinto muito!-E pegou o avental das mãos de Kagome,dando as costas e deixando a jovem chateada.

Já era o terceiro emprego que perdia em menos de um mês.E realmente precisava do dinheiro para pagar a faculdade e o aluguel.

Kagome Higurashi, 20 anos e estudante de uma das melhores faculdades do Japão, a Sengoku Jidai.Era uma das garotas mais desejadas daquele campus,dona de um corpo desejado pelos homens e invejado pelas mulheres.Tinha lindos olhos azuis como o céu,cabelos lisos até a cintura e negros como o céu noturno.Morava sozinha em um quarto alugado e estava fazendo psicologia.

Entretanto,nos últimos meses andava um tanto atrapalhada demais e teve três "ótimas" oportunidades de emprego e conseguira perder todas elas.Bem,se é que pode-se dizer que eram boas oportunidades de emprego já que trabalhar como garçonete não era tão interessante e lucrativo,mas pelo menos dava pra pagar o aluguel e a faculdade.

Dessa vez não havia ficado nem mesmo uma hora o trabalho,fora seu recorde.Nos outros dois conseguira ficar por mais tempo,mas logo tropeçara na mesa de um dos clientes,que esperava seu lanche.A vergonha foi tamanha,pois o lanche caiu em cima do rapaz e ainda pior..tivera de escutar o cliente dizer poucas e boas para ela e depois agüentar a bronca do chefe e logo ser demitida.

-Como a vida é injusta! Ou será que sou a azarada?-se perguntou.Estava no campus,sentada,até que sua amiga Sango a avistara e preocupada viera lhe perguntar o que havia acontecido.

Sango não gostara nada da cara de desanimo de Kagome,odiava ver a amiga daquele jeito.

-Oi Kagome.O que aconteceu?Por que essa cara de enterro?

-Perdi o emprego de novo!-Disse e desabou a chorar nos braços da amiga.Não sabia como faria pra pagar o aluguel e a faculdade,sem falar nas contas de luz,água e outras coisas que precisava.

-Não se preocupe Kagome.Vai dar tudo certo,você vai ver!-Sango tentava confortar a amiga e logo as duas seguiram para o quarto onde Kagome morava.

Sango era muito bonita.Tinha cabelos castanhos escuros até a cintura,presos em um belo rabo de cavalo,expressivos olhos castanhos,curvas perfeitas e a mesma altura de Kagome.Era meia-irmã do professor de filosofia,um dos mais sérios da faculdade,Sr. Sesshoumaru.

-O que você pretende fazer?Akane não pode ficar sozinha em casa,ela tem somente 5 anos!-dizia Sesshoumaru,do outro lado da linha.

-O que você sugere então?Que eu arranje uma babá!Akane fica na creche até as 14:00 h...-Inuyasha,meio irmão de Sesshoumaru e Sango falava em um tom alterado no telefone.

Logo a pergunta feita foi respondida.

-é perfeito Inuyasha!Colocarei um anúncio aqui no campus,afinal,devem ter muitas meninas precisando de emprego.Falarei com a Sango também,ela deve conhecer alguém...-Parou por um momento de falar,para escutar o irmão,mas este somente suspirou.-Preciso desligar!Vou colocar o anúncio,até Inuyasha.-Sesshoumaru desligou o telefone.Sabia que o irmão não gostara muito da idéia,mas se não fosse deste jeito como fariam?Akane tinha que ficar com alguém no período da tarde,afinal ela não podia ficar mais com Inuyasha e Sango também não poderia ficar com a sobrinha,já que permanecia ocupada na parte da tarde com outras coisas.

Sesshoumaru era um youkai completo,com 27 anos,longos cabelos prateados,olhos dourados,corpo atlético,mas muito solitário.Tinha dois meio irmãos,Inuyasha e Sango.

Inuyasha era um meio youkai,parecia muito com Sesshoumaru,a diferença de idade entres os dois eram de 4 anos,tinha cabelos prateados também,olhos dourados mas se diferenciava do irmão por causa do lindo par de orelhas no topo da cabeça.

Sesshoumaru era o irmão mais velho,Sango a do meio e Inuyasha o caçula.Ambos irmãos por parte de pai.No começo não se aceitavam mas logo ficaram apegados um ao outro.

Inuyasha estava em casa com a filha,que há essas horas já deveria estar dormindo,pos já era tarde da noite.

Pensava em como sua vida tinha sido boa até aquele dia.

**...Flash Back...**

_Chegara em casa e jogara o casaco no encosto do sofá e as chaves a mesa,logo em seguida se jogando no sofá._

_Suspirou profundamente,cansado._

_-Papai!Papai!-Akane viera correndo em direção ao pai e pulara no colo deste._

_-Já é hora de criança estar na cama não Akane?Onde está a sua mãe?-perguntou._

_A garotinha olhou inocentemente para o pai e respondeu._

_-Está com visitas.Aquele homem me dá medo!Eu não consegui dormir.-disse a garotinha._

_Inuyasha levantou-se com a filha no colo e a levou para o quarto,colocando-a delicadamente na cama e cobrindo-a e antes de sair lhe dera um beijo na testa._

_-Tente dormir,está bem?Qualquer coisa chame o papai.-e saiu._

_Fora para seu quarto e encontrara a cama de casal desarrumada.Estranhou._

_-Kikyou?-chamou a esposa._

_Vira roupas íntimas da esposa jogadas no chão,dentre estas encontrou a camisa de um homem.Certamente não poderia ser sua,sentia isso pelo cheiro._

_-Vadia,está me traindo?-saiu do quarto descontrolado,procurando por Kikyou pela casa._

_Encontrara a esposa aos beijos com um homem de cabelos longos e ondulados na cozinha._

_-Ki...Kikyou.-olhava espantado,esperando ser um pesadelo._

_Kikyou se desvencilhou rapidamente do homem._

_-Inuyasha!-Não sabia o que dizer ou como se explicar.-Eu pensei que...eu..._

_-Está me traindo?Quem é ele?-perguntou,sério._

_Kikyou olhou para o homem e em seguida para Inuyasha,parecendo indecisa em dizer ou não._

_-Responda!-gritou Inuyasha,nervoso._

_-Inuyasha,me desculpe mas...-olhou para o homem e continuou.-Naraku,pegue o carro.-disse e com lágrimas nos olhos subira correndo as escadarias da casa,indo em direção ao quarto._

_Naraku saíra pela porta dos fundos da cozinha,sem se importa com Inuyasha e este subiu as escadas correndo atrás da esposa._

_-O que pensa que está fazendo Kikyou!Aonde você vai?-dizia em um tom alto de voz,mas a esposa não respondia,apenas continuava a jogar as roupas dentro de uma enorme mala desesperadamente._

_Akane,assustada com os gritos,saíra do quarto e ficara em frente a porta do quarto dos pais,observando a cena da mãe fazendo as malas._

_Inuyasha,percebendo a filha observando,diminuíra o tom._

_Kikyou fechara a mala e a pegara em suas mãos com dificuldade, passou por Inuyasha que não disse uma única palavra e se virou p/ a filha e disse: _

_-Me perdoe...- e desceu as escadas apressada,saindo da casa sem ao menos olhar para trás._

_-Kikyou...-disse num sussurro, num tom triste e melancólico, logo pôde escutar som do carro dando a partida.-Droga!-dera um murro na parede,assustando a garotinha,que desabara em lágrimas._

_Suspirou pesadamente e pegara a filha no colo._

_-Me desculpe Akane,eu não queria te assustar.Melhor ir pra cama.-E novamente levara a filha para o quarto e quando ia saindo novamente a filha o chamara._

_-Papai!Onde a mamãe foi?-perguntou inocentemente._

_Inuyasha não esperava que ela perguntasse,mas parou na porta e encarando o nada respondeu._

_-Ela...ela foi...viajar,Akane._

_Dera mais um passo até a garotinha lhe fazer outra pergunta._

_-Quando a mamãe vai voltar?-perguntou,em tom choroso._

_-Eu não sei,Akane.Eu não sei.-e saiu._

_Naquele dia bebera demais e acabara dormindo na sala._

**...Fim do Flash Back...**

-Me desculpe Akane,mas a sua mãe não vai mais voltar.-disse pra si mesmo.

Fora muito doloroso para ele pegar Kikyou aos beijos com outro e vê-la partir deixando ele e a filha sem se importar.

Fazia mais de dois meses que isso havia acontecido.Kikyou nunca mais dera as caras,tinha simplesmente desaparecido.

Sem ninguém para cuidar da filha durante a tarde passou a levá-la junto para o trabalho,mas estava sendo complicado te-la lá com ele,afinal uma garotinha de 5 anos quer se divertir,fazer bagunça,coisas que não eram recomendáveis no local de trabalho de Inuyasha,já que ele era bombeiro.

Era uma profissão perigosa e o local em si também era,mas por enquanto tinha de ficar com ela,já que ninguém podia ficar com a pequenina.

Lembrou-se de uma das vezes que levara Akane para o trabalho.

**...Flash Back...**

_Era inverno.Estava frio naquele dia.Os bombeiros já haviam apagado mais de dois incêndios,muito comuns naquela época._

_Muitas pessoas eram descuidadas ao acender a lareira ou simplesmente deixar um cachecol perto do fogo._

_Mais uma vez o dever chamava os bombeiros. Inuyasha e os companheiros saem correndo._

_Junto com eles,a pequena Akane,que não podia ficar sozinha._

_O local do incêndio era em uma casa no centro da cidade.Logo os bombeiros estavam em ação._

_-Não saia daí Akane!O papai já volta!-Inuyasha deixou a filha e saiu correndo para fazer o seu dever._

_A pequena concordou com a cabeça e observou o pai se afastar rapidamente junto com os companheiros.Observava tudo com muita atenção._

_Logo uma linda borboleta desviara sua atenção.Quando Inuyasha vira,Akane estava seguindo a borboleta,tentando pega-la...a filha estava se dirigindo para a casa em chamas._

_-AKANE!AKANE!-Inuyasha chamava,mas a filha parecia não escutar._

_Tarde demais para chamar a pequena,ela já havia entrando na casa._

_Sem perder de vista a borboleta,Akane adentrava cada vez mais na casa._

_-Inuyasha espere!É perigoso!-um dos companheiros gritara para ele ao vê-lo se dirigindo para a entrada da casa._

_-Não me interessa!Minha filha está lá e eu vou tirá-la dali viva!-e sem se importar,entrou rapidamente na casa,procurando pela filha e a chamando pelo nome._

_Akane perdeu a borboleta de vista e logo notou que estava perdida na casa.O fogo a cercava e o teto estava prestes a desabar a qualquer momento._

_Não tinha a chorar._

_O barulho do teto desabando invadiu seus ouvidos,mas antes que desabasse por completo,Inuyasha a pegou nos braços e saiu correndo do local._

_Foi um dia bastante agitado.Por sorte Akane não possuía nenhum ferimento ou queimadura._

_Em um canto,falava com a filha apressadamente.Ainda não haviam terminado seu trabalho._

_-Você está bem Akane?-perguntou e como resposta a jovem afirmou com a cabeça._

_Escutou um dos companheiros chama-lo para ajudar._

_-Quero que fique aqui quieta!Não pense em sair daqui DE JEITO NENHUM!-ao dizer isso saiu correndo ajudar a terminar de apagar o incêndio_

_Depois desse dia,nunca mais pudera levar a filha para o trabalho.Era perigoso e muitas vezes atrapalhava._

**...Fim do Flash Back...**

**Nota:**

**Mitsune:Espero que tenham gostado gente.Novamente repito: não nos pressionem!Eu e a Ka moramos em cidades diferentes e isso dificulta ainda mais as coisas.Sem falar na falta de tempo,encontros e desencontros e ainda esperar a Temis revisar né...**

**Bom...é isso aí.Próximo cap vai demorar.Já aviso.**

**Beijinhos!**

**Ah é...amo-te Ka!**

**Kassie: Oi povo lindo, ta ai uma fic fresquinha pro c's feita com amor e carinho, realmente espero que tenham gostado, eu particularmente amei escrever esse 1º capitulo, mammys é perfeita pra revisar o/**

**Vamos tentar postar o mais rápido que conseguirmos, mas como disse minha mana vai ser complicado, mas não impossível.**

**Nhai tbm te amo maridenha \o/**

**Até a próxima xDD**


	2. Cap 2 Um anúncio,um novo emprego?

**Chamas da Paixão**

**Capítulo 2 – Um anúncio,um novo emprego!? **

**Nota:**

**Mitsune: Olá caros leitores!!Perdoem-nos o atraso. Eis aí o capítulo dois, espero que gostem.**

**Ah,sim.Boas notícias!!Já temos uma base para o capítulo 3.**

**Kassie:**

**Dona Kassie faltou ao compromisso de fazer a nota,de novo.**

**Decidi pensar no bem dos leitores e postar rápido.**

**Por isso,nota da Srta. Kassie só no próximo capítulo,pessoal.**

**Boa Leitura e esperamos que gostem e que nos deixem reviews.**

**Ka e Di S.B.H**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Capítulo 2 – Um anúncio,um novo emprego!?**

Já era noite quando Sesshoumaru terminara de escrever o anúncio sobre uma nova babá.

A lixeira se encontrava cheia de anúncios impiedosamente amassados e jogados fora.

O anúncio,finalmente terminado,dizia:

"Procura-se babá".

Trabalho de apenas meio período.

Oferecemos ótimo salário.

As interessadas, favor entrar em contato com:

Inuyasha Taishou

End.: Rua Sakura,Bairro Hikari nº 827

Apto. 121 Bloco B

Tel: 3456-0906"

-Presumo que esteja bom assim. -e suspirou, largando a caneta ao lado. -Agora só falta colocar no quadro de anúncios e esperar que alguém se interesse.

Jogou-se no sofá e passou a encarar o nada durante alguns minutos.

Arqueou uma sobrancelha e deu um longo suspiro, levantando-se e pegando o papel de cima da escrivaninha.

Vestiu o casaco e saiu com o papel em mãos.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Encarava o mural, procurando um lugar para seu anúncio.

Era impossível encontrar um lugar vago que fosse naquele quadro, onde anúncios e mais anúncios ocupavam todo o espaço possível, de uma ponta à outra. O mural realmente se encontrava cheio.

Suspirou decepcionado e displicentemente, colocou seu anúncio em cima de outro.

-Sinto muito, amigo. Mas meu anúncio é de extrema importância. -e saiu sorrindo.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

O barulho perturbador do despertador era o suficiente para lhe acordar.

Sango estendeu a mão e desligou-o e, sem reclamar, levantou-se.

Já estava acostumada a aquela rotina. Sempre aquela mesmice. Isso a cansava. Mas de um jeito ou de outro, aturava de tal forma que sequer fazia questão de reclamar.

Como sempre, acordava cedo, tomava banho, trocava de roupa e comia algo antes de pegar o carro e rumar para a faculdade.

Vestiu uma jeans, uma camiseta qualquer e um tênis. Estava um pouco frio aquela manhã, então, pegou um casaco e depois de tomar um copo de leite e enfiar uma torrada na boca, saiu.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Miroku se dirigia para o quadro de anúncios da faculdade, deduzindo que Sango estivesse lá, como de costume.

O rapaz a perseguia desde o colegial, onde estudaram juntos.

Quando ficara sabendo para que faculdade Sango iria,o rapaz não perdeu tempo e passou na mesma,esperando ficar junto da jovem.

Conhecia quase tudo sobre Sango, desde as manias aos costumes.

E sabia, Sango tinha mania de ler quase todos os anúncios do quadro do campus da faculdade e como de costume, fazia isso bem cedo, antes da aula começar.

-Es...Espera aí...a Sango no quadro de anúncios!?!?Ah,não!-e saiu correndo o mais rápido que conseguiu, a fim de evitar problemas com a garota, que com certeza leria seu anúncio pervertido.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Um anúncio cheio de corações e um papel extremamente chamativo tomou sua atenção por um momento. Escandaloso, em sua opinião.

Antes que pudesse terminar de ler a segunda palavra, a jovem foi interrompida por um grito.

-Sangozinha!!!!!-Olhou para a sua esquerda e avistou Miroku chegando, acenando para a garota de longe e sorrindo.

Aquilo sim era um escândalo.

-"Pior que esse anúncio extremamente brega."-Pensou,com uma enorme gota de constrangimento na cabeça.

O rapaz chegou bufando e quase sem ar,apoiando-se nos joelhos e sorriu displicentemente para a garota a sua frente.

-O que quer há essa hora comigo, Miroku?-perguntou séria.

-Sangozinha... O que eu sempre quis, meu amor. Tenha um fi...-e antes que pudesse terminar,a jovem acertou um tapa em cheio no rosto do houshi.

Uma marca vermelha da mão de Sango permaneceu no rosto do rapaz.

-Não se atreva a encostar a mão onde não deve novamente, Houshi-sama.-disse,brava e saiu pisando duro.

Miroku foi tomado por uma enorme sensação de alívio. A garota felizmente não teve tempo de ler seu anúncio.

-Ah,Sangozinha,me espere!!!!-e saiu correndo atrás da garota,que discutia com ele enquanto o mesmo tentava acalma-la,caso contrário,levaria mais um tapa.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kagome encarava o sundae de morango com desânimo.

-O que foi Kagome?É seu preferido, tome logo!-Exclamou Sango, preocupada com o semblante desanimado da amiga.

Kagome suspirou e encarou Sango e logo em seguida o sundae.

-Kagome-chan!!Se quiser eu levo a colher até a sua boca e você... -Miroku foi socado ao mesmo tempo por Kagome e Sango.

Encontravam-se em uma sorveteria que havia inaugurado há apenas alguns dias.

O lugar era realmente grande e oferecia uma área aberta ao ar livre, cheia de mesas redondas e cobertas por guarda-sóis.

Era um local realmente gostoso parar conversar enquanto apreciavam um sorvete.

O dia havia amanhecido frio, porém, após o meio dia, havia ficado extremamente quente. Perfeito para uma piscina ou um sorvete.

-Ora Kagome-chan... Não fique assim... Logo você arranja um emprego. Você vai ver, vai dar tudo certo. -Miroku sorriu para a garota, na tentativa de animá-la.

Sango olhou de modo estranho para o sundae do rapaz e logo em seguida para ele.

-O calor afetou seu cérebro seriamente, Miroku. Essa é a primeira vez que o vejo falar algo que preste. -Sango disse.

-Também te amo, Sangozinha.-O rapaz disse,ignorando o comentário da garota.

Kagome suspirou novamente.

-Está ficando tarde... Melhor eu ir... -e Kagome levantou-se, deixando dinheiro sobre a mesa e saindo do local.

-Ah,Kagome!!Espera!!!-Sango chamou pela garota e esta parou ao ouvir seu nome.

Quando se virou para trás viu Sango estendendo o dinheiro para ela.

-Não precisa... Eu pago dessa vez. Fique com o dinheiro. -e Sango sorriu gentilmente.

Kagome olhou para a cara de Miroku e logo em seguida para o olhar piedoso e o sorriso gentil de Sango, que lhe oferecia o dinheiro de volta.

Não era daquele tipo de coisa que precisava. Não era da piedade dos amigos que precisava.

-Eu não preciso da sua piedade, Sango... Fique com o dinheiro. -e saiu, com lágrimas nos olhos, lutando para não derrama-las em frente aos amigos.

-Espere Kagome!-Sango a chamou, mas a garota não lhe deu ouvidos e saiu correndo do lugar.

Sango deu um passo para correr atrás da amiga, mas Miroku a segurou pelo ombro, fazendo-a parar.

-Não vá, Sango. Ela precisa ficar sozinha... -O rapaz disse.

Sango deu um suspiro e sentou-se novamente na cadeira, sendo seguida por Miroku.

-Eu não devia ter feito o que fiz, não é??-a garota perguntou, desanimada.

-Todo mundo erra, Sango... O que ela precisa agora não é que sintamos pena dela, mas do nosso apoio incondicional. Seja paciente com a Kagome. É uma fase difícil pra ela agora. -o rapaz pegou na mão de Sango, que ao perceber o ato, ficou vermelha.

Miroku apenas a olhava diretamente nos olhos, o que a garota tentou evitar a todo custo e, o rapaz tinha um meio sorriso nos lábios.

Aquele sorriso... Era diferente de todos os outros. Não estava enganada, era um sorriso sincero, terno, gentil... Reconfortante.

Não era aquele sorriso sedutor que o rapaz jogava para todas as garotas, na tentativa de conquistá-las. Não era o sorriso de um conquistador barato, fama que Miroku certamente tinha.

Era simplesmente um sorriso.

Estava intrigada com aquela situação. O que diabos estava acontecendo ali?

-"Mas o que raios estou fazendo aqui, admirando o sorriso lindo do... Miroku? Ai ai ai, pare Sango.Nem pensar."-a garota brigava consigo mesma mentalmente,enquanto se perdia no sorriso do rapaz.

Miroku notara o comportamento estranho da jovem a lhe encarar. Aquilo não era normal. Não aquilo. A garota lhe encarar daquela forma sem sequer piscar, não, com certeza não era normal. Não para Sango, muito menos para Miroku.

Lembrou-se das palavras proliferadas pela jovem, minutos antes de sua tentativa vã de confortar Kagome.

"O calor afetou seu cérebro seriamente, Miroku"

Olhou diretamente para os orbes castanhos da jovem à frente e a viu corar rápida e repentinamente. De tal forma que qualquer um perceberia o estranho rubor na face da jovem.

Aqueles olhos, ah, aqueles olhos azuis escuros a lhe fitar,confusos,tentando procurar em seus orbes castanhos alguma resposta que explicasse aquele comportamento estranho.Haviam hipnotizado-a,havia mergulhado neles de tal forma que, mesmo se quisesse, não conseguiria desviar sua atenção daquele par de orbes tão confusos e de um azul tão profundo como o oceano.Pelo menos,não tão rapidamente quanto gostaria.

-Sango?-a chamou uma vez,mas a garota pareceu não lhe escutar,apenas continuava a olha-lo de forma estranha.-Sango!-chamou uma segunda vez.

-Ahn??-a garota acordou do estranho transe.

Miroku sorriu novamente e a garota corou.

-Acho que o sol afetou o SEU cérebro. -disse, divertido.

A garota abaixou a cabeça, encabulada, tentando digerir o que havia acontecido durante aqueles poucos minutos em que ficara vidrada em Miroku enquanto sentia as bochechas queimarem.

-E - eu... Só estava distraída. Só isso. -tentou disfarçar. -Ande logo, tome o seu sundae e vamos embora. Sabe que eu preciso terminar aquele trabalho... -disse, dando um suspiro ao lembrar-se do rosto do professor que mais detestava, Tomoe Takeda.

O velho Takeda era exigente, MUITO exigente. Sempre passando tarefas difíceis, pesquisas e trabalhos intermináveis e provas capazes de fritar o cérebro de qualquer um.

-Aquele velho... -Sango o censurou com o olhar, impedindo-o de soltar os palavrões que provavelmente, iria dizer. -Um dia ainda o mato por nos fazer desperdiçar nossos finais de semana e tempo livre fazendo trabalhos. -Praguejou Miroku.

Sango suspirou.

-É... Fazer o que. Temos uma vida TÃO dura!-a garota disse, ironicamente.

Miroku riu com o comentário e continuou a tomar seu sundae.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Inuyasha estava em casa.Não pôde ficar o período todo no trabalho,tendo que sair mais cedo para buscar a filha na escola e cuidar da mesma durante o restante do dia.

Nesse dia em particular,estava difícil.

Akane se encontrava elétrica.Depois de aprontar na escola,era hora de aprontar em casa.Queria atenção,na opinião de Inuyasha.

A garotinha estava adorando o fato do pai ter ido lhe buscar e mais ainda,ter de ficar com ela o resto do dia,ao invés de trabalhar,como sempre.

Era raro a pequena ter a companhia constante do pai em sua vida.Raramente o via,já que este trabalhava quase o dia inteiro e,quando o pai chegava,já estava dormindo.

Akane insistia em correr em volta da mesa de centro da sala,com os braços abertos,como se estivesse querendo voar.

A garotinha estava realmente agitada aquele dia.

Mas nada que Inuyasha não pudesse resolver com uma boa história.Ou melhor,estória.

-Akane,vamos pro quarto.Papai vai ler uma estorinha pra você.-Ele disse,com um meio sorriso nos lábios,estendendo a mão para a filha.

Akane segurou na mão do pai,sendo guiada até seu quarto.

-Vamos papai,vamos!-a garotinha animada saiu na frente enquanto sorria.

_-0-0-0-FlashBack-0-0-0_

_-Vamos Inuyasha,vamos!-Kikyou saiu na frente e sorriu para o amado,acenando para o mesmo já longe,em meio aquele campo enorme repleto de flores brancas._

_-0-0-0-Fim do FlashBack-0-0-0_

-"Onde será que você está,Kikyou?Nossa filha cresceu..."-pensou,mas logo afastou tais pensamentos.

Inuyasha sorriu e entrou no quarto da pequena,que se jogou na cama e agarrou uma almofada,sendo seguida por Inuyasha,que sentou na beira da cama.

-O que vai ler?-Akane limitou-se a perguntar.

-Você quer escolher ou prefere que eu escolha?-Falou em um tom carinhoso.

-Que tal "A Bela Adormecida" !?-a pequena sugeriu.

Inuyasha odiava aquela estóriaMas se a filha queria,iria ler.Ou talvez não...tentar convence-la de ler outro livro era uma opção.

Abriu a boca para tentar sugerir um outro livro.Se a garotinha não gostasse da idéia,leria "A Bela Adormecida".

Mas,o barulho irritante do telefone ecoou pelo enorme apartamento,fazendo Inuyasha praguejar internamente.

-Akane,você pode ir pegando o livro enquanto o papai atende o mal...quero dizer...o telefone.

A garotinha sorriu e saiu correndo em busca do livro que se encontrava em meio a tantos outros.

-O livro não vai fugir,Akane.-Inuyasha disse calmo,dando uma piscadela para a garotinha,que sorriu e continuou a busca pelo livro,dessa vez,mais devagar.

Antes que pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa,o telefone continuou a tocar,irritando-o.

Atendeu o mais rápido possível,a fim de cessar o barulho estridente que invadia seus ouvidos.

-ALÔ!!!-atendeu de maneira grosseira e mal educada,mas ao ouvir a voz na outra linha,arrependeu-se amargamente.

-_Não foi essa educação que lhe dei,Inuyasha.-_A voz de Izayoi soou calma,como sempre,porém,a mulher não se encontrava nem um pouco calma diante da educação do filho ao atender o telefone.

-Err...Oi mãe...-disse,não muito animado.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kagome estava adentrando sua moradia no campus.

Estava triste e angustiada.

Não fazia idéia de como pagar suas contas aquele mês.Na realidade,não se tratavam de muitas contas,mas de um jeito ou de outro,estas precisavam ser corriqueiras.

Ainda tinha de pagar a faculdade,onde tinha uma bolsa que lhe dava desconto de 50 no pagamento.

O aluguel do quarto no campus não era incluso na bolsa.

Tinha também seus próprios gastos.Desde comida à cadernos e livros para que pudesse estudar.Ótimo,mais e mais gastos.

Girou a chave e abriu a porta,fechando-a e encostando-se na mesma.

-Como vou fazer agora?-se perguntou,sem esperar resposta.-Só um milagre...-e lágrimas começaram a se formar em seus olhos.

Kagome escorou-se pela porta,caindo sentada no chão.

-Só um milagre pra me ajudar.Meus dias aqui estão contados.-sua voz estava chorosa.-O que eu vou fazer?Não tenho idéia,não tenho.-e sem mais segurar-se, se rendeu às lágrimas.

Já não tinha mais forças.As lágrimas rolavam por seu rosto descontroladamente e chorava mais e mais,se perdendo em meio a soluços.

Pela primeira vez em tantos anos,chorava como uma criança.

Estava cansada de tentar ser forte.Havia sido forte a vida inteira.

Desde que se lembrava,a vida era dura com ela.Sempre havia sido.Mas ainda assim nunca desistira de seu sonho.

Queria se formar em psicologia e montar seu próprio consultório.Mas estava cada vez mais difícil.

Já não tinha certeza se ia conseguir.

Não tinha certeza de mais nada...

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Ótimo!Nada poderia ser mais relaxante do que passar um bom tempo escutando um sermão vindo da mãe.E pior,via telefone.

-"Pior do que a Bela Adormecida..."-pensou Inuyasha.

A voz da mãe interrompeu seus pensamentos...mais uma vez.

-Você espera sustentar a sua família COMO se não vai trabalhar hein,Sr. Inuyasha Taishou?-Izayoi dizia,no outro lado da linha.

"Sr. Inuyasha Taishou" ...Detestava quando a mãe lhe chamava pelo nome completo.Era com certeza o nome preliminar a uma bronca maior.

Desde pequeno...seu próprio nome proliferado pela mãe,lhe assustava,como assusta a qualquer filho.

Era algo ridículo...porém,bem normal.Até mesmo para um hanyou.

-Mas,mãe...

-SEM MAS,Inuyasha!É a última vez que vou lhe dizer...-começou mais um discurso longo sobre o que era carregar o nome do pai e blábláblá.Aquilo sim,o irritava.Mais do que a Bela Adormecida.

A bronca não se dava apenas por Inuyasha ter atendido ao telefone de forma grosseira e não ter ido trabalhar por causa da filha,mas sim,por ele não "confiar o bastante na mãe a ponto de pedir para ela ficar com Akane",como Izayoi mesma disse ao telefone.

-Mas mãe,não quero incomodar a senhora sab...-foi interrompido mais uma vez.

-SENHORA!?-era o fim da linha ser chamada de velha.Não gostava disso e Inuyasha sabia.

-Desculpe,mãe.Eu só não deixei a Akane com você por não queria incomodar e eu fiz umas horas extras esses dias.Podia pegar um dia ou outro de folga.Não tem problema.-se explicou,antes que a mãe ficasse mais furiosa do que pudesse imaginar.

Tirar Izayoi do sério era algo quase impossível e raríssimo,já que era conhecida por sua tamanha calma e paciência.

-Não importa Inuyasha,eu posso muito bem deixar a faculdade nas mãos do seu irmão.Caso contrário ela poderia ficar aqui comigo.-Izayoi começou.

-"Meio-irmão,mãe."-Inuyasha a corrigiu em pensamento no exato momento que escutou a palavra "irmão".

Izayoi,mãe de Inuyasha.A última e única mulher que Inu no Taishou amou verdadeiramente.

Para ela e os filhos,o pai deixara sua herança.

Por ser dono de uma rede de escolas particulares e faculdades muito conhecidas,o nome dos Taishou ficou ainda mais famoso.

Izayoi administrava toda a rede sozinha,com a ajuda de Sesshoumaru.

Queria muito que Inuyasha tivesse seguido o caminho do pai,mas não interferiu na escolha do filho quando esse dissera que queria ser bombeiro.

-Querido...você sabe que pode contar comigo.Eu não deixaria você,nem seus irmãos e menos ainda minha neta passando por dificuldades.

Inuyasha ouviu Akane chama-lo de lá do quarto.

Já fazia tempo que havia sido alugado pela mãe no telefone.Mias precisavemnte...quase 30 minutos.

-Ahn...mãe,não vamos mais falar sobre isso,ok?A Akane está me esperando,preciso desligar.-decidiu cortar o assunto e dar atenção à filha.

O que menos esperava e precisava era o que ouviria a seguir.

-Tudo bem,então.Filho,me aguarde,estou indo pra sua casa.-Izayoi disse,determinada a ver a neta e também o filho.

Irritou-se.Por ela sempre precisava trata-lo como uma criança?Sabia se virar e se cuidar muito bem tanto quanto como sabia cuidar de Akane,a filha que havia criado sozinho por todos esses anos na ausência de Kikyou.E Izayoi sabia disso.

-Não precisa mãe,eu estou bem.Mesmo!-tentou esconder a irritação da mãe.Porém,em vão.Izayoi já havia percebido há algum tempo.

-Estou indo,Inuyasha.Até daqui a pouco.-E desligou.

A calma na voz da mãe lhe irritava ainda ela conseguia?Como ela sempre conseguia?Era tão fácil assim ignora-lo com tamanha calma??

A única coisa que realmente lhe impediu de jogar o telefone contra a parede com toda a força fora a voz da filha a lhe chamar mais uma vez.

-Papai,você não vem?Está demorando muito...

Passou a mão na testa e respirou fundo,tentando se acalmar.

-Sim,eu já estou indo,Akane!!-Falou mais alto do que costumava.O tom de voz mais alto com certeza não passaria despercebido pelos ouvidos da filha,que como Inuyasha,tinha uma audição perfeitamente apurada e sensível.

Suspirou mais uma vez.

-Ótimo!O dia vai terminar perfeito!Ela desliga o telefone na minha cara e depois sou eu o mau educado...feh!-disse pra si mesmo em tom de irona e dirigiu-se logo para o quarto da filha.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Estava anoitecendo...Aquela época lhe irritava.

De manhã era um friozinho suportável...após o meio dia um calor infernal e ao entardecer,ficava mais frio de novo.Às vezes chovia...

Sango não conseguia parar de pensar em como desculpar-se com Kagome.

Decidida,resolveu não procurar pelo perdão da amiga,mas sim algo que pudesse ajuda-la.Talvez Kagome não a perdoasse,mas ainda assim,queria ajudar.

Se bem que,conhecendo a amiga como julgava conhecer,era bem difícil a mesma não perdoa-la.

-Não a Kagome.Eu sei que não.Ela perdoa até o próprio diabo,se for preciso...-olhou pro céu coberto de nuvens negras.Era a mesma tarde daquela vez...

_-0-0-0-0-Flash Back -0-0-0-0_

_-Kagome,você está bem?-sentou-se ao lado da amiga,que tinha uma marca roxa no rosto._

_-Sim.-e a garota sorriu._

_Sango abaixou a cabeça,fitando os próprios pés._

_-Eu soube que ela te bateu...como você pôde perdoa-la tão facilmente?-Sango olhou diretamente para Kagome,indignada._

_Kagome desviou os olhos dos olhos da amiga e fitou o céu._

_-O perdão as vezes machuca mais a um inimigo do que agressões físicas ou morais,Sango.Eu a perdoei...acho que ela deve estar no mínimo desconcertada e confusa.-suspirou.-Talvez isso a faça pensar um pouco mais sobre as próprias atitudes e sobre mim...é,talvez ela mude de opinião sobre mim..._

_E Sango ficou a lhe encarar,calada._

_Naquela tarde fria e nublada..._

_-0-0-0-0- Fim do Flash Back -0-0-0-0_

Sorriu com a lembrança.

-Ahh...já está tarde,é melhor eu corere e...-repentinamente lembrou-se do quadro de anúncios do campus.

Por que raios havia se lembrado disso naquela hora?

-É CLARO!Kagome...-e correu o mais rápido que pôde.

-"Por quê eu não pensei nisso antes?Deve ter algum anúncio de emprego lá!Espere Kagome,eu já estou indo..."

**Continua...**

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**N/A:**

**Mitsune: Mil vezes perdão,Ka!**

**Mas eu não pude deixar de postar um capítulo que já está pronto há mais de um mês!**

**Precisava postar algo.**

**Desculpa mesmo.**

**Caros leitores...eu peço que continuem acompanhando a fic fielmente e que continuem deixando cada vez mais reviews!!**

**Muitos agradecimentos aos que leram e deixaram reviews!!**

**Ultra Beijones.**

**Kassie:**

**Sem nota,infelizmente.**

**É conseqüência do destino cruel.xDD**

**Mas eu transmito algo que ela com certeza diria:**

"**Obrigada pelas reviews,não nos matem e não nos abandonem.**

**Espero que estejam gostando O.o"**

**E é isso,meu povo.**

**Continuem lendo o/**


End file.
